Love Elements Collide
by BlackGirlAnimeLover
Summary: 4 element goddesses are assigned to make Ranma and Akane say 'I Love You' to each other. Knowing the 2 they will be stubborn and say a lot of things the are untrue, But since they are goddesses who can you lie to? The Prologue is up! DISCONTINUED


**Hey guys, I'm trying out a new story I thought of while playing some dress up games. I know that sounds weird but I hope you'll like it.**

**Oh, and for all of the people who are still waiting on my book 'Break Even', don't worry I'm working on another chapter, well 2 actually. And just know that what the Goddesses look like are in the photo above. (or the picture that represents the story)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or it's characters, However I do own the Element Goddesses.**

* * *

**Prologue**

In the Sky their lived a Love Element of Air named Zephira, She roams around the skies releasing a heavenly gold glow that evens how her chocolate skin tone. Her white circular tattoos spreads around the bottoms half's of her legs and surrounds her eyes to bring out her eye shadow and bright blue eyes that makes your eyes wonder to her pulp dark red lips. The clutching dress that has no sleeves and goes so short it only covers her bottom and private areas, is covered by a see through v-neck long sleeved top that hangs when it reaches her elbow. Her bottoms are cut open at the sides and sealed to her body with a ring on her ankles. Her beaded necklace and circular feather earrings shake and move with her dark velvet locks that lead down to her knees while she jumps from cloud to cloud, only to arrive at her masters palace.

Down on the Earth their lived Love Element of Earth, her name was Terrane. She walked with the forest animals letting out a green glow telling the animals that shes safe and will cause no harm. While walking she stops to pick a vine of beautiful Vanilla flowers then inhaled the sweet scent before placing it upon her head. The wind started to act up making her Orange-reddish curls flow with thee wind hiding one of her sky blue eyes while the other has pink eye shadow and is looking straight above her, knowing that Zephira was making the wind act that way, and is going to see the master like she is. Terrane was dressed in a red tube top and twigs surrounding her waist as a skirt. A tattoo that starts with a heart a leads throughout the top fourth of her chest and stops at her shoulders. Running down her arm there was a grass weaved bracelet that was hidden by a basket of vanilla sticks she had just collected. When the wind came to a decent stop Terrane began walking again heading toward the masters palace.

Further east on the earth there was a beautiful beach with an ocean that was known for is grace and peacefulness. In those graceful waters lived a Love Element of Water named Brook. Brook was a head of those waters and a teacher to a school of fish. Right know she was finishing up a song she was singing for a festival they would be have having, even though she would not be there she still wanted the sea creatures to have their fun. Brook had just sensed her master calling her telling her to finish up and change out of her teacher outfits and into her sea queen one. Brook left the class and headed somewhere, making sure no one could see her, then one snap at her fingers she began to glow the same color as the sea but lighter so that it was noticeable. Her top didn't go down all the way, it basically just looked like a white bra with rounded long sleeves. While her her bottoms looked like air or clouds you would say covering up enough to act as a mini skirt. The tattoo symbolizing her is white cheetah stones that start at the top of her neck and run down the left side of her body all the way to her knees. Then with another snap at the fingers her dark velvet red hair was let out of her messy bun and flew with the water. Making sure the coast was clear she hovered herself toward the surface to begin heading toward the masters palace.

Under the Earth, and below the sea where it looked like hell broke lose to spread it's heat lived a Love Element of Fire, her name was Tarsa. She ruled the underworlds keeping them in check so that the poor unforchunate christian souls would still be in check of their godly ways. Her fiery reddish glow made her watery light blue eyes and sharp red hair that were braided into 2 pigtails stand out like that blade the shined in her hand, along with the tattoos of dragons her left arm. Her dress with no sleeves and way to short to not have something under it was held onto her body with a golden flame designed bar that connects to a small black covering that looks like a skirt. Her leg length socks are matched with the cloth around her neck that have small designs of eclipses. After finishing her task of putting the poor soul in spiritual hibernation, she used the blade to make a tri-force triangle the air before her became a flame shaped like a dragon. The dragon began to move into a circle molding out a vortex that would lead her to the masters palace, she took a glance back at the souls and said a prayer then walk into the vortex on her way to her destination.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

All four Love Elements had arived at the masters palace, I guess you could say the same time but when the goddesses came out of their own individual magic rides they all gave each other dirty looks. Zephria and Terrane gave each other one, then Brook and Tarsa mirrored the glare. Since those goddesses are antonyms in every way it was like a mental race thinking who would win all the time. When finished with their inside battle they all hurried up the stairs and into the doors of their master.

"Ah, you all have made it." said the handsome young man who was supposed to be their master. He wore a white robe with a blue tank under it, same color of all the goddesses eyes, with no shoes and his hair down that stopped to about his shoulders as he floated in mid hair. He looked like a normal person, but of course if he could fly then he was not just a normal person.

"Hello, Master." said all four goddesses in unison, bowing their head to show respect.

"Now,now, none of that just call me dad." said the young man smile at the formal welcome from his daughters.

'Yes Daddy." they all said in unison again, but this time in voice that could let anyone know they were spoiled daddy's girls.

"So, what do you have planned for us Father." said Terrane with the calmest voice possible.

"Say it correctly_ twig, _What is the mission Father." said Zephira, saying it rolling her eyes with a twist in her neck.

"Maybe if you didn't stay up in those clouds so much you wouldn't be so high, enough to understand that we said the exact same thing." Terrane said in annoyance by her sister.

"Well I would stop being high if you didn't smell like Earth, spreading around you weed smell everywhere you went." Zephria spat back at her.

"What did you just said to me, Sky High." said Terrane butting heads with Zephria and their own magic ready to be used in their hands.

"Alright you two stop fighting, I still have to give you your mission." said The Father of the four.

"What is it then Dad, the mission I mean." said Brook using her magic to make herself a chair made out of water. The other three saw this and did the same thing, except using there own powers: Fire , Air , and Rock.

The Father walked up to Brook and cupped her face with both hands before he spoke. "Brook, you are the closest thing I have to your mother. So help your sisters with this mission, so that it comes out a success". Brook only nodded in response. The Father smiled at her before he took a step back to look at all 4 daughters. Then took his hand to face it palm up, Father shook it up once only a small distance up into the air before 2 pieces of folded paper was shown on his hand. He unfolded both sheets on paper reveling 1 person on one paper and 2 on the other. One paper showed a girl with short blue hair, and big brown eyes holding a black pig with a yellow and black scarf on his neck. The other piece of paper had a boy and girl, the boy had black hair braided into a pigtail with a red Chinese shirt on and the girl was the same but her hair was a sharp red like Tarsa, and was shorter than the boy. The four girls looked in confusion at the 2 photos then at there father.

"Er, Father... I thought we were Love elements. Why are there 3 people in our mission." said Zephira, specking up for the rest of the them.

The Father could only chuckle. "Girls, this is why I'm assigning you this mission. This girl and boy on the same picture is the same person but in different bodies."

"A Jusenkyo Curse."said Terrane in her calmest voice ever. The three girls looked at her in surprise. When Terrane noticed their gaze she spoke again. "You guys have to remember I am a Earth love goddess, so I am supposed to know the Earth to a T." The three others just rose their hands in defeat. They turned to their father letting him him know he can carry on with stating the mission.

"Well, like Terrane stated this boy named Ranma Saotome has a Jusenkyo curse that changes him from man to woman using cold water, hot water changes him back to normal." explained the father.

"So, whats the other girls name, does her curse change her into a black big?" said Tarsa putting her hands on her hips.

"The girls name is Akane Tendo and she is engaged to wed Ranma, she doesn't have a curse but in Jusenkyo there is a spring called Spring of Drowned Akane. Also that black pig is a person but she does not know. His name is Ryoga Hibiki." Zephira looked at her father with confuion while the others looked at her.

"Hold on dad all of these people has curses for some odd reason, are thier any others that have these curse and are going to make this mission harder for us." said Zephria complaining. The father took a deep before and began talking."

"Starting with Ranma, Ukyo Kounji is Ranma's childhood friend, she thought that Ranma had promised her he would be her husband and followed him to Japan all the way from China. Don't worry she doesn't turn into anything. Dealing with Ranma again Shampoo and him met during his training trip in China after he had fallen into the spring. Since Shampoo was part of the Amazon tribe, while Ranma was woman he had beaten her in battle so Shampoo gave Ranma the kiss of Death meaning she will not stop until she knew he was dead. Saying that she followed him to Japan. Another thing with Shampoo is that she is cursed, turning her into a cat, by the way Ranma is very very very afraid of cats from his fathers doing. Anyway a boy named Mousse has a love interest for Shampoo, so since Ranma is a boy yada yada you know what happens and you'll find out later. Going ont-." The father was stopped by his daughter Tarsa.

"Wow hold up dad, Ranma has about 3 people hating them but the the girls end up calling him their fiance right. Cuz you skipped some parts." The father looked at Tarsa surprised.

"How did you know without me even telling you."

"I don't hate all of my sisters ya know. I need to get info some how."

"Oh, well moving on to Akane, she is kind of a looker at school not to mention good at sports and keeps her grades the best all the time. Every last boy in her school have interest in her, until one day one of her 'all time fans' Tatewaki Kuno told all the boys in the school that they would have to defeat her in battle before even trying to date with her. Akane being a martial artist took them out easily but after everymoring of have to beat them to a pulp she grow a fond of not likeing boys...until Ranma came of course. And one last thing that Ryoga boy likes her too." said the father.

"Okay,okay, Ranma has Ukyo and Shampoo that like him but also Tatewaki,Mousse and Royga that hate him. Going onto Akane i guess Ukyo and Shampoo has her for being engaged to Ranma while Tatewaki and Ryoga like her." said Brook clearing up the whole summary.

"Well, If you say it like that them why did I have to tell you all of that." said the father slomped over. " Anyway lets send you guys off." he said clasping his hands together.

"Wait, with you telling us all of that what are we supposed to do." said Zephria waving her hands in the air.

"Get them to say they love each other."said their father in a 'duh' facial expression. They all nodded and stood in straight line side by side. Then the father dis series of random movements with his hands before shooting a beam of light at all four girls making them disappear. A few seconds later the girls were looking at a house, then Terrane started reading the sign outloud.

"The Tendo Dojo, wow they have thier own dojo." Terrane said before turn see through and flying up into the air. Being sisters and all Zephria, Tarsa and Brook did the same. They four goddesses flew up onto the roof before laying on their stomach. In unison they all looked down at their assignment.

"Your so uncute, you have no sex appeal, your cooking can kill king kong and you can also beat him in a thigh measuring contest!"

"Your a pervert that's always trying to build his ego, your a crossdesser. Also a player who has 4 fiance's!

Tarsa sighed loudly and rolled over on her back making the other three look at her.

"Great we have arguers"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It might be a little weird cuz I was rushing anyway Hope you liked it ill post another chapter really soon. Also I am in the process of making another story that i wanna make a sequel to after i finsh my story Break even.**

**Review plz so that i know people are reading my story! ;D**


End file.
